spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway
|relationship = Taken |awards = Best Spin-Off (Better Days) Best Kids Spin-Off (Better Days) Best Season (''Better Days'' season one) Featured Spin-Off (3/11/18) (Better Days) |occupation = Music critic |user rights = Chat moderator}} Vanessa, also known to most of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki as JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway or Mrs Chanandler Bong, is a long-term user and chat moderator (and former rollback) of the wiki, being active since 2013 in many different accounts. She was known for her lack of notability despite being prominent in most recent years of the wiki's existence, and questionable, incredibly not well-thought-out political stance, particularly on wiki politics and the views of administrator The Terrible Travis. She has notably started to make pages related to the legacy of the wiki and an interview series, as well as contribute to some spin-offs, including the controversial leaking of episodes from discontinued series. Works Vanessa is somewhat infamous for her lack of mainspace edits throughout her extensive time on the platform. This is a sparse collection of her works. Spin-offs *''The memes, the memes, and more memes'' (2019, owner, producer, executive producer, writer) **Season one (2019, producer, writer) ***"Angry squidward lol xd" (writer) *''NKC'' (2019, leaker) **Season one (2019, leaker) ***"Rushed, Unfunny & Short" (leaker) ***"A Merry Bleeping Christmas" (leaker) Other projects *The CrazySponge Interview (writer) Former spin-offs *''Meanwhile, in the Future...'' (2014-2016, creator, producer, supervising producer, executive producer, writer) *''Better Days'' (2018, producer, supervising producer, writer) **Season one (producer) ***"Here's the Pill" (co-writer) ***"Air Shicowa" (writer) ***"South of the Border: Part 2" (writer) **Season two (supervising producer) *''SBFW High'' (2018, developer, showrunner, executive producer, writer, director, actor) **Season one (developer, showrunner, executive producer) ***"Blood, Sweat & Tea" (co-writer) ***"Big Oof, Part One" (writer) Proposals Vanessa's SBFW career extends far longer than 2019, however that information is either lost or difficult to find nowadays. 2019 "Water Sex 2.0" The blog, "water sex 2.0", was made on August 25, 2019, in response to controversial Total Drama SBFW episode, "Elli Versus Vanessa". The blog seemed to compare the episode to similarly controversial page, "Water Sex", although that comparison drew criticism from Locknloaded23. The blog also gave an option towards its readers to decide the fate of the episode, however it was withdrawn the next day. The episode was later featured in Vanessa's list of controversial pages. "Make CrazySponge's userpage a community page" Perhaps Vanessa's most famous (or infamous) proposal is her proposal published on August 28, 2019, to allow for the community to freely edit CrazySponge's userpage by marking it a "community page". The proposal does not detail any of this, however, instead rallying for support using a .GIF of the character Elmo from Sesame Street dancing on a small toilet. The .GIF would later be used in future proposals. Surprisingly, despite oppositions from IloGaming4 and RedDragon2515, as well as altercations with JustYes, the proposal passed with 62% support on September 5. CrazySponge himself opposed the proposal, and asked Vanessa if it was a genuine proposal. Her response was ambiguous. The proposal's impact was unforeseen. The community page template was added by TheJasbre202 once the proposal passed and the page was edited 24 times in the period of September 4-9. Often, these edits were reverted by FireMatch or CrazySponge himself. Alongside the three aforementioned users, Cicicicity, DanzxvFan8275, PrimitiveSponge129, SuperJoeyBros9 and more edited the page, although Vanessa notably never contributed. Revisions usually included references to the "jacking off in class" meme, although other edits included adding Locknloaded23, a user CrazySponge has constantly argued with, on CrazySponge's friends list (or replacing all of the users on said list with "Joey"), and references to Hoopla's Fantastic Beach and Minecraft. Eventually, Fandom staff member, Kirkburn, stepped in and removed the template, branding the edits as "harassment". Despite this, no user has been punished by Fandom staff for editing the page or supporting the proposal. SuperJoeyBros9 temporarily added it back, although there has been no unauthorised edit of CrazySponge's userpage beyond September 9, and as of September 22, all of the edits were reverted. CrazySponge was blocked by Cicicicity on September 26, to be unblocked by TheJasbre202 less than a month later. PrimitiveSponge129 and SuperJoeyBros9 later made copycat proposals regarding The Terrible Travis (September 27) and even Kirkburn (September 10), who was called a "meanie" for removing the template, despite the vengeful proposal receiving unanimous opposition. PrimitiveSponge129's proposal even contained a manipulated version of the Elmo .GIF. Both proposals failed, and to this day three userpages remain a community page: Pluto's, Image's and, ironically, Vanessa's. Chat moderator request On October 1, Vanessa launched a request for chat moderator. The request was unprofessionally written and acknowledged the percieved pointlessness in being a chat moderator. It also contained references to a controversial Back to Squidville episode "Snail Sex" and the aforementioned Elmo .GIF that she had uploaded in August. Despite being treated as a joke proposal by most users, and being met with strong opposition from DanzxvFan8275, the request was successful and whilst the request was never properly closed, Cicicicity promoted her to chat moderator on October 9. She had previously had the role of chat moderator in 2013 and 2014 on previous accounts, and would later be controversially granted bureaucrat and administrator rights on October 31 by TheJasbre202, to revert the major vandalism The Terrible Travis caused the same day. She would make an informal and unpopular blog about the events, demoting herself to chat moderator soon afterwards. Category:WikiPolitics Category:User articles Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:SBFW High Category:Better Days Category:The memes, the memes and more memes Category:Meanwhile, in the Future... Category:I say racial slurs all the time lmao Category:Chat Moderators Category:Retired Rollbacks